Never Thought They Would Meet
by OrchidWolf
Summary: They are all just trying to survive together. A crossover that includes Star Trek, The Walking Dead, The Hobbit, Halo, Alien, and Predator. Odd Mixture I know.


Spock quickly jumped into the escape pod hatch. How on Vulcan did he land in this situation. Something had gone terribly wrong in engineering in this escort starship he was on. This ship would have been taking him to the docking station where he would find the starship that he had previously been assigned to-the enterprise. The whole crew had been on shore leave and though Spock was usually resistant when it came to shore leave there would not be much to do on an empty ship. With the whole enterprise crew on shore leave it was only logical for him to join the holiday. Even on holiday he had spent quite a bit of time with his crew. Well, while, Kirk, Mccoy, Uhura, Sulu, Scotty, and Chekov liked to say they were all a family Spock kept things professional. Underneath however, everyone knew he agreed. This past week he had spent visiting his parents on Vulcan. His mother seemed disheveled and had explained to him that she had been having recurring dreams of his home planet being destroyed.

"Mother, dreams are nothing but a reflection of the state of your subconscious," Spock said.

"Are you trying to subtly tell me that I am insane?" his mother asked.

"No Mother I am simply expressing that perhaps there is something heavy on your mind or perhaps you have been overly stressed? I find it illogical to spent time worry over such a thing," Spock answered.

"I don't necessarily believe this is going to happen but you know it is unsettling to have such images in your mind," his mother replied.

"I can understand that," Spock said.

For the next few days the planet was perfectly fine of course. And it would be fine. The last day of his shore leave was spent on Vulcan. It was early morning when he journeyed to one of the starship grounding stations on Vulcan. This escort ship he would eventually find himself on was very small and would only be carrying the pilot and Spock. The trip to the docking station where the enterprise awaited him should have been very short.

When they each had politely and professionally greeted each other Spock settled down and strapped himself in. Less than five minutes after exiting his planet's gravitational pull the ship jumped. Spock was surprised but settled back down. This happened occasionally so he was not concerned. The ship continued smoothly. After a while Spock thought the ship was taking an unusual amount of time to get to his destination. He was about to get up to inquire about the situation to the pilot but there was a sudden boom that came from the engine area of the ship. It was followed by a sudden and even firmer jolt than the one before.

Spock regretted having unstrapped himself. He found himself being flung to the opposite side of the ship robbed of even the chance to brace himself. As the ship became slightly more stable he stumbled toward the pilots area. The sound of circuits frying bombarded his pointed ears. He slid the door open and found the pilot fallen and bloodied. The computers were smoking and blown apart. Pieces of shrapnel were scattered on the floor and Spock noticed some were embedded in the pilots body. He hurried to the pilot's side and took his pulse. Nothing. Spock's head was slightly throbbing. One of the computers was blaring an alarm. He looked over to an unbroken computer screen: Wrong Course! Engines Compromised! Another boom sent him sliding back into the passenger room.

He inhaled deeply and suppressed a yelp of pain as he felt something sharp stab into his shoulder. The whole interior of the ship was flickering and smoking. The throbbing in his head was no longer slight. Green blood oozed from his temple. The escort ship was carrying a single escape pod. He was only a few feet away from it. He shakily stood up and managed to make it in. And thus he found himself stuck in this predicament.

He strapped himself in and pushed some buttons to eject the pod out of the darn escort ship. The pod jolted heavily. Spock tried to collect himself in the chaotic pod. The escort ship had been going at an unplanned and very fast speed. The problem was it had been going in an unknown direction. Spock recalled the message on computer screen. He could be anywhere and vastly distant from any federation planet.

The escape pod he was in was low grade. It was better known as a death pod. It had nothing to be driven with. It carried emergency provisions which could hold him off for a few days but he has just a sitting duck. When people were trapped in these the hopes were that some ship (hopefully a friendly) would encounter them and rescue them. It was essentially a life boat. Even away from the eyes of others Spock refused to show worry on his face. There was no point spending energy on an emotion that would only hinder his focus on survival. As the pod slowed down and came to a calm drift Spock unstrapped himself. He found the first aid kit and did his best to clean and bandage his wound with the tools supplied. Even the health kit was low grade it seemed more like some first aid kit that would be found in the early 21st century. When he finished he sat back down and leaned his head back on his seat and seemed to doze off.

* * *

He woke up suddenly as he felt the pod begin to speed up. He quickly look out one of the small window and saw a planet. It was an unknown planet to him but it seemed to resemble Earth. Yet, it seemed completely different at the same time. The pod was speeding up because he was being pulled into the planets atmosphere. Spock remained calm and braced himself. The speed of the pod increased exponentially with each passing second. There was a larger probability that he would land in the water that this planet was mostly made up of but despite this he was heading straight for land.

If Spock was not so in control of his emotions he may have been screaming as the pod plummeted down towards the planet. As the pod crashed into the planet it sent a shower of dirt into the air and smacked the air out of Spock's lungs. The adrenaline pumping through his veins pushed him to quickly get out of the pod.

Night clinged to the sky. He looked around and found himself in a forest. He salvaged what provisions and other utilities he could possible use. As he looked through the provisions he was surprised to find a bottle of electric blue degrading liquid.

Well as he reconsidered his reaction it was actually logical for the federation to supply this blue liquid, that could degrade evidence of advanced technology, into escape pods in case this situation occurred. Why had he been surprised? Was it because more effort was put into providing security for the federation rather that a single individual. The pod had low grade equipment excluding this liquid that was useless for survival. He agreed with the stance that the needs of the many outweighed the needs of the few or one. If this liquid was not with him he could have compromised the prime directive.

With everything he needed out of the escape pod he poured the liquid onto it disintegrating it. All that was left was a small crater. He heard a stream nearby and headed for that direction. As he walked in the direction of the stream the trees began to thin out marking the end of the forest. He found the stream and washed as much blood from himself as he could. As long as there was none of his green blood visible for any intelligent race that knew nothing of extraterrestrials to see, he was good. He then crossed the stream.

The terrain began to get hilly. He was very weak and his body ached terribly. He collapsed beside a hill and tried to regain strength. Though it was dark the land surrounding him looked desolate and dead. As he was catching his breath he noticed what appeared to be a round window on the side of this hill he lay beside. It also appeared to be boarded up. He stood up and found it reached up only a little over his waist. He walked the circumference of the hill and found another window boarded up in the same way along with a round door. The door was just reached below his chest. It was also heavy with scratches and marks. His Vulcan ears began to hear slight movement from behind the door. There was something inside. He pressed his ear against the door and as he did so it opened and he fell in.

"Get inside! Don't you worry about making a mess!" the small umm person instantly closed the door as Spock ducked his head in order to fit. The place was dimly lit. The person was at the door with his ear on it listening.

"Hopefully you didn't attract them with your lumbering around out there,"

Spock looked around at the furnishings and by the looks of them it appeared the civilization on this planet was nowhere near space flight yet. What was he going to do now, he already revealed himself. He turned around and found that the small fellow was staring at him.

"Hmm...your hair...its so short...are you rebelling?"

"My hair I'm sorry but I don't know what you are referring to," Spock said.

"And your attire quite strange...Well what brings and Elf to the shire?" in a darker tone he added, "well what's left of it,"

Okay so this person did not suspect that Spock was not from here. He could work with that well he would have to.

"My apologies but I have been injured and I can't quite recall some past events,"

It wasn't a lie just not the whole truth.

"Oh well that's alright you can rest. I'm sure you will find this place quite comfortable,"

Spock ducked his head slightly as he was lead to another room with books and two armchairs. As he looked down he caught sight of the small fellow's large hairy feet. Spock also noticed he had prominent ears that were slightly pointed at the tips. _Interesting creature_ thought Spock.


End file.
